


sour strawberry

by akxyan



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Polyamory, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxyan/pseuds/akxyan
Summary: Meguru was tired,tired of thinking about strawberries, tired of thinking about Rin.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi, Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	sour strawberry

Meguru was tired, 

tired of thinking about strawberries, tired of thinking about Rin. 

2 AM, in Yoichi's bed. He couldn't sleep, and he knew the other boy was still awake too. 

And it hurted, because Rin wasn't there — and hurted more, because it was a good thing that he wasn't. 

They both agreed, silently. 

Rin was sour as a bad strawberry, like the ones that looked good at first but then just burned your tongue without any mercy. 

And that wasn't good, because even though Meguru would still be able to eat it, it would keep hurting — just as Rin's words, acts and the wounds he opened during those three months. 

It was becoming unhealthy and the distance kept growing, in the end it was just him and Yoichi, 

and maybe it was better that way. 

Meguru never wanted to choose between strawberries, in fact, his mother had teached him not to waste any food; but… sometimes it should be ok to be picky.

Like this, it wouldn't hurt anymore, he thought. 

What _did_ hurt _now_ was the fact that he just couldn't stop thinking about the good things, like Rin's rare smiles, the day he said a yes for them or those arms around his waist. 

And fuck, Meguru was crying a little. 

Yoichi noticed, turning to him quickly and hugging the boy with care. He was also sad, but he wanted to be there for his boyfriend, not to cry with him — even though he felt like doing so.

"Should we break up with him…?" Meguru asked, voice shaky and face glued onto Yoichi's neck. 

"I don't want to," Yoichi muttered, caressing the messy hair gently. "But I guess we have no choice at this point."

And that was it, 

and it hurted more and more. 

And… somewhere in his mind, Meguru knew that maybe they'd keep eating that damn sour strawberry — because goodbyes were hard and they were already used to the taste. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after sour strawberry (caroline manning); 
> 
> first fic for this fandom and it was so short oh well,   
> thanks for reading ♡


End file.
